villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lloyd Henreid
Lloyd Henreid is an antagonist in both the book and the TV miniseries by Stephen King, The Stand. He was portrayed by the late Miguel Ferrer, who also played Shan Yu and Big Boss. Role Lloyd Henreid is a small-time criminal, who gets arrested and later deserted in prison alone until Randall Flagg comes and releases him. Flagg says that even though Henreid is very unintelligent, he is useful and the one to be his right-hand man and second in command of his kingdom. After Henreid is released, he definitely does prove his worth to Flagg by crucifying those who oppose Flagg and carrying out other of his duties without question. When The Trashcan Man, villain and arsonist, comes to Las Vegas, Flagg's kingdom, he lets the other followers know not to kill him and allow him to rest and that Flagg wants him and that he's an eventual, unique follower to him. Then later Henreid and The Rat Man come and introduce themselves in Trashcan Man's room and Henreid gives him clothes to wear to meet Flagg. Later when Henreid gets involved with Dayna Jurgens, heroine and follower of Mother Abagail, he not only has sex with her but lets her know about their plans and what they are doing in Las Vegas. Then after Randall Flagg kills Bobby Terry, he says that Judge Farris is dead and marked and that he knows who the 2nd spy is and needs to be destroyed, which is Danya Jurgens. Then Henreid furiously wakes up Jurgens and orders her to get dressed and then takes her to Flagg for destruction. Julie Lawry, villainess and follower of Randall Flagg, recognizes Tom Cullen and informs Henreid, who later tries to Randall Flagg when he returns with Nadine Cross but misses the opportunity to do so because he's ignored by him. But later lets Flagg know what Lawry told him and that Cullen is the 3rd spy. Angrily Flagg throws the drinks on the wall and then picks up Henreid and throws him and then calms down and congratulates Henreid about being a tough guy. Then when they talk about Cullen, Flagg says not to worry about him but still send followers to pick up the other heroes coming to their kingdom and not to crucify them. He also lets Henreid know to kill Trashcan Man quick when he comes back and that everythings fine, which even though Henreid still follows him is paranoid. He later talks with Whitney Horgan, who says that he and other Flagg followers are leaving and Henreid says he's staying but agrees not to say anything. Then when the heroes are captured and Flagg and Henreid visit Glen Bateman in jail, Flagg orders Henreid to kill Bateman when he refuses to get down on his knees before Randall Flagg. Henreid in anger shoots and kills Bateman. Then when the other heroes are brought in front all of Randall Flagg's followers and Flagg and Henreid, who plan to dismember them, and then are called out by Horgan, who is killed by Flagg, The Trashcan Man returns with an A bomb. Furiously Flagg orders Henreid to get him out of here, Henreid talks to Trashcan Man nicely and then is ordered to destroy him. Then The Hand Of God and Mother Abagail come and set off the A bomb, which destroys all of Las Vegas and Flagg's followers. Category:Criminals Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Right-Hand Category:Honorable Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Enforcer